voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Flyin' Blue Lion?
Who's Flyin' Blue Lion? is the sixty-third episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary A fleet from the Rogue Galaxy is attacking the worlds of the Galaxy Alliance one after another. An invasion reveals that the forces of the Rogue Galaxy allied with Planet Doom. In response to this new threat, Space Marshal Graham summons a conference in Galaxy Garrison on Planet Earth. The Voltron Force and Sven are among those attending the conference. The delegates discuss the scope of the threat brought by the alliance between King Zarkon and the Rogue Galaxy forces. Suddenly, the people at the conference are warned that an enemy fleet, which one delegate suspects is the Shark Fleet, is attacking. Gunships and fighters penetrate Earth's atmosphere and fire upon Galaxy Garrison and the nearby city. A few minutes, a transmission from King Largo of the Rogue Galaxy comes in. Largo demands that the Alliance surrender or be crushed. The delegates despair, and Keith gives a rousing speech. Two Stingray fighters were dispatched. They fly over the open ocean, but then are shot down. A Doom ship rises from the water, and Lotor reveals himself. He deploys a force field around the island where Galaxy Garrison is located. The attack continues and Ultra Droids are deployed on the surface. The Voltron Force escape to their lions parked in a hangar, their path covered by guards. The lions take off to face the enemy. Meanwhile, Graham and the others are discussing the situation in the conference room when suddenly Lotor, Haggar, and Commander Cossack break in with their troops. Sven manages to sneak away. He escapes towards the hangar, but is caught by Ultra Droids. A few seconds later, Keith in Black lion rescues him. Keith and the others soon find out that Lotor and company are holding the Alliance senior staff and the delegates as hostages. Lotor demands that Princess Allura surrender the key to her lion and he will give her the key to his heart. Coran calls Lotor a scoundrel, and the Prince of Doom whips him. Lotor continues to present his demand. With Earth at stake, the Voltron Force pilots get out of their lions. Lotor is excited, anticipating that Allura will be his bride. Cossack approaches Black lion, demanding that Keith come out. He jumps out and leaps on top of the lion's muzzle. He lashes his whip, and it is cut down by a laser beam. Cossack and Lotor look up, and some soldiers and Sven are on the roof of the headquarters building, opening fire on the Doom forces. This enables the Voltron Force to escape into their lions. After the lions take off, the Voltron Force realize that Allura is still on the ground. Sven then reveals that he is flying Blue Lion. Together, he and the others take down the forces of Doom and Largo's ships. Lotor is forced to retreat. But Haggar has one trick up her sleeve, summoning a Robeast. The lions combine into Voltron, which engages the robeast. Voltron forms the blazing sword and goes for the kill- and gets caught by the robeast's claws. Hagar casts a spell to "give Voltron a jolt with fifty thousand volts of magic lightning bolts". As the giant robot is being electrocuted, Sven tells Pidge to grab a nearby high voltage power line with Green Lion. He does so, and the current starts electrocuting the robeast, stunning it. Voltron breaks free and then destroys the robeast with the blazing sword. The epilogue shows the Galaxy Alliance hitting Largo's forces hard. Largo withdraws his forces, and his alliance with Zarkon comes to an end. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran Galaxy Garrison *Space Marshal Graham Planet Doom *Prince Lotor *King Zarkon *Haggar *Commander Cossack Others *Sven *King Largo Quotes "Are you guys thinkin what I'm thinkin?" "Yeah, if the princess is down there." "Who's flyin' blue lion?" "It's me, I'm back." Sven makes his triumphant return as Blue Lion pilot Notes and Goofs * First episode where Sven is shown flying Blue Lion again after "The Right Arm of Voltron". * First episode where Voltron forms over Earth. * Sven's piloting here is only possible because of the new season's animation, both because of the deaths of the two Go Lion characters that became Sven in America, and because no animation existed of the younger brother piloting Blue Lion. ** Despite this, a large amount recycled footage is used for Sven in Blue Lion's cockpit, offering no explaination how he regained his pilot suit. * Largo is apparently one of the many warlords trying to fill the power vacuum left behind with the destruction of the Drule Empire. Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes